


12 Short Sterek Stories

by Mareridt



Series: 31 Sterek Fics - August edition [13]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, Light Angst, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, lame pick up lines, short prompts, some unbetad
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-14
Updated: 2016-08-17
Packaged: 2018-08-08 17:32:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7766959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mareridt/pseuds/Mareridt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Twelve short Sterek stories of less than 1k words for each one.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Love me, I'm cute

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Polski available: [12 Krótkich Opowiadań o Stereku](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7787923) by [jacksbrokenheart](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jacksbrokenheart/pseuds/jacksbrokenheart)



> 1st short Sterek story: Stiles uses bad pick up lines. Derek is grumpy. 
> 
> POSTED IN THE PLACE OF THE STEREK FIC FOR 13th AUGUST.

"Why are you laughing, Derek?" Stiles was staring at his boyfriend from the other side of the table, speaking louder than usual so the werewolf could pick up his words over the loud music of the pub.

Derek shook his head, lips still stretched in a grin. "I casually heard that guy there try to pick up the girl next to him" he explained. "He told her some lame pick up lines and she emptied her drink on him."

Stiles snorted and followed his thumb in the directuon he pointed right in time to see a gorgeous blonde get up followed by a drenched guy. Yep, a total failure. "It's not cool to eavesdrop" he scolded his boyfriend.

"I couldn't resist" Derek shrugged."Pick up lines are the worst thing the man could think of. There's no surprise when they fail."

"Hey, pick up lines are gold, thank you very much" the human tilted his head to the side, a small smirk playing om his lips. "I bet you'd totally fall for mine."

"Not in this life."

"Oh, come on, Sourwolf! You'd totally do that." Stiles nudged his foot under the table with his. "For example, hear this.” he cleared his voice. “Are you the sun? 'Cause you're freaking hot.”

Derek groaned, a pained look on his face. “You can't be serious.”

“No? Then this. I'd give up sweets if I could have a piece of that ass.” Stiles made to take a sip of his beer, but Derek took it off his hands.

“I think you had enough alcohol for tonight, we better go home.” the werewolf got up and carried his human boyfriend out with him, ignoring his protests.

“Is all of this just because of what I've said?” Derek ignored him. “ _Fine_ , you've just declared war.” Stiles ran behind him until they reached the camarro, but instead of letting him open the passenger door he pinned him against it, mouth inches from the wolf's. “You're hot, let's fuck.”

Derek growled and rolled them over, keeping Stiles against the car so he wouldn't be followed to the other side. “Stop. Talking.” he commanded. “And get in the car. I want to sleep it all off.”

“Well, I'm not gonna stop until you've taken me to bed!” Stiles replied, still getting in the car though. “And I don't mean to sleep.”

“Stiles...” there was a threat in his voice, but Stiles didn't exactly care. Everybody knew he had a death wish when it came to Derek anyway. So he waited until they were on the road to continue.

“You + me sitting in a tree, _k i s s i n g_ ” the human singsonged, pretending like he wasn't checking out every single tensed contraction in Derek's face. The latter clenched his jaw but decided not to answer back, focused on driving. Stiles kept on singing.

Derek slammed the door when Stiles entered gloating in the loft, his eyes flashing blue when he smirked devishly. “Hey, Deeerek” Stiles called. “You're hotten than the bottom of my laptop.”

“The laptop I'm about to break in pieces on your head?”

Stiles didn't relent. “We would make such cute couple selfies.”

“I don't do selfies.” The wolf locked in the bathroom, opting for silent treatment when he came back. That didn't stop the human anyway, but he was quickly using all his shots and Derek was about to win.

When they were in bed, Derek turned toward the window, ignoring Stiles' grabby hands and pretending to be asleep. Stiles, like the ridiculous boyfriend he was, shook him by the shoulder, jumped on his hips – that had been a mistake, being on his side Stiles landed directly on Derek's hipbone and it _hurt_ – and munched on his ear.

In the end, he gave up with irking him and just wrapped himself against his body, forcefully tangling his legs with the wolf's and pressing his cold feet against his (it had became an habit and Derek never complained once). He pressed his lips against Derek's neck, rubbing his face against the skin there like Derek did with him during cuddling session, scent-marking him. Just doing that he felt the wolf slightly relaxed, and he hid in there deeper, breathing in deeply.

Stiles managed to slip his hands around Derek's middle, finding his fingers and entwining them with his. After a few seconds he pressed against him more, trying to see his face. “Love me, I'm cute.” it was his last line, the cheesiest ever, and he really hoped it would work. He really wanted to be loved.

Derek groaned loudly, annoyed and betrayed, and turned around to attack Stiles' mouth with his and try and cuddle him to death, making the boy laugh against his mouth. “You're not cute, you're annoying.”

“Yeah, but you love me anyway.”

Derek just grunted out an agreement before looking again for his lips.

Stiles counted that as a win.

 


	2. Such a great dare

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Second short sterek story in the place of the daily sterek fic for 14th August. Enjoy! Based on This fanart by Berry_Muffin: http://berry-muffin.tumblr.com/post/124021286770/after-they-come-back-to-beacon-hills-derek-and

“Okay, truth or dare?”

Stiles didn't even hesitate. “Dare. Give me all you've got, Scotty” he grinned.

Scott looked almost stricken. “...I thought you'd choose true. I have no dare.” Stiles' facepalm could be seen by Mars. The honey eyed boy looked around; thery were Allison, Scott, Lydia, Stiles, Erica, Boyd and Isaac. At first it was just Scott'n'Stiles, but then the others decided they wanted to play.

Stiles sighed. “Okay, Scotty, pass your turn to someone else if you really have no idea, so we can move on.” Scott nodded and posed his puppy eyes on Allison, who shook her head.

Suddenly Erica spoke up. “Oh, pass it to me, pass it to me! I've got the best dare ever!” Stiles was right about to deny that when Scott agreed. Fuck, he was doomed.

“Should I be scared?” he asked worried, staring suspicious at the blonde werewolf. She just shrugged, a feral smile playing on her lips.

“Well... I know you've got the hots for our alpha, so probably not” she considered. Stiles felt definitelly terrified then. “So, you all know Cora and Derek opened up a coffee shop, right? Well, Cora just put a poster with a lot of alternative payments after she bet with me how many people will bring her waffles.”

Stiles blinked. “You want me to bring Cora waffles?

Erica spurted. “Of course not, let me finish, you ass!” she showed him a picture of the poster. “I want you to use two of these payments, Stiles. One can be chosen by you freely, while the other... I think you already understood, didn't you?”

When he read 'open mouthed kisses', yes, Stiles understood. “This is am-” Isaac arched an eyebrow. “-azingly terrifying, Erica, how are you so cruel?”

Erica squeaked in delight. “I know, right?”

“But I-” Stiles pretended to be absolutely contrary to that dare, almost begging her to give him something else, all the while having Boyd looking at him unimpressed. “Fine, I'll do it” Stiles sighed in defeat, but no one but Erica believed his little scene. They all knew he was looking forward to it.

Oh, it was going to be _such a great_ dare.

 

 

Stiles took a deep breath.

He could do it. Yeah, he was totally going to do it. No regrets. No escaping. He was a grown man, dammit, he had to keep his cool, not being excited like a teenager during his first date.

He examinated again the poster on the coffee shop's door, then stepped in with a big smile on his face. He took a bottle of coke and a donut, then walked to checkout, finding Derek waiting for him with his usual grumpy face on. Uh, what a lucky guy he was.

“Hey Derek” he called, still unable to wipe off the smile from his face. “I'd like to use your alternative payment options!”

Derek frowned. “Our what?”

Before he could ask for more explaination, Stiles cupped his neck with one hand and pressed his lips against his. Derek was so astonished he gasped, giving the boy the perfect chance to slip his tongue in along with his. They both gave in then, losing the track of time while enjoying the wet hot feeling of them kissing, mouth angling up perfectly like they were made for that.

Then Stiles parted, all proud and satisfied, his expression lazy and please, his cheeks red from the kiss. Derek was still shocked, eyes wide and amazed. “And also, your beard looks particulary stunning today.”

The boy walked out from the shop with his drink and food, reaching Erica waiting for him inside his jeep and highfiving her.

They didn't miss someone shouting Cora's name inside the shop, and laughed all the way to the loft.

 

**From: Sourwolf  
** **You forgot to pay something this morning.**

**From: Stiles  
** **Want me to make up for it?  
** **How about dinner?**

**From: Sourwolf  
** **Sounds like a plan. We close around eight.**

**From: Stiles  
** **Copy that ;)**


	3. I'm Rose and you're Jack

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Third short sterek story in the place of the daily sterek fic for 15th August. Enjoy!  
> Based on this fanart by @berry_muffin on tumblr: http://berry-muffin.tumblr.com/post/125954371935/welp-at-least-theres-no-icebergs-in-an-apartment

 

Stiles was sleeping when the music started.

He didn't remember what he was dreaming about, probably about hot red heads and lacrosse, but the sudden awakening made everything disappear in a corner of his mind. “What the hell...” he rolled over in the bed, lying on his stomach, trying to become a whole with the pillow.

Someone was playing the piano, why was someone playing the piano? He checked the phone to look at the time, and groaned loudly.

“Why? It's midnight” he whined to himself hugging the pillow. “Why the hell would anyone play the piano now?” he sighed anf focused better on the melody, trying to find out if it was enough relaxing to lull him back to sleep. Then the music hit a particulary familiar note, and he raised his head. _Wait..._ he thought, _is that...?_

Oh, _yes_ , it was! That was it, that was the music! He knew that! Stiles jumped out from the bed, almost braining himself against the door, and ran outside his flat to stop in the hallway. Whoever was playing was on the floor over him, but he couldn't lose that chance.

“ _JACK_!” he yelled, looking up at the ceiling as if it would open and reveal him the amazing person playing Titanic's soundtrack in his building at midnight. He waited for not even five seconds when the music stopped and someone stumped out right over him.

“ _ROSE_!” someone yelled back. Stiles gaped then sprinted toward the stairs, resolute in finding the guy – because he was definitely a guy – and ask him to become his friend because someone who played the _Titanic_ at _midnight_ , he simply couldn't.

He reached an open door which showed a living room with a piano in it, and a couple of metres left there was him. The guy. “Jack!” Stiles called again, making him turn around and beam at him. Stiles felt his eyes comically wide and his heart beating in his throat, and it was well justified since _holy fuck_ is that even human?

“Rose!” the ridiculously hot man in front of him answered back, reaching him and stopping just a foot from him. They were about to introduce themselves like common human beings, but Stiles had other programms. Or, better, his mouth had.

“You're hot.” The man blinked. “Like, sun level hot. Scorching hot. You're so hot I doubt you're even legal. Are you legal?”

Fortunately for Stiles, the man simply decided to laugh it off. “Oh, yeah, well, I'm pretty used to see my hotness in the mirror so yeah, perfectly legal.”

“Then why are you so hot?”

“God owed me a favour.”

Stiles screeched pitifully, not sounding at all like the grown ass man he was, but if someone asked him, he'd negate it to the very end. “Oh, my god, I'm fucked” he whined. “Not only you're my neighbour, you can play the piano and decide to play it at midnight playing one of my first soundtracks _ever_ , but you're also hot _and funny_! You're not fucking fair, dude, I mean, look at those _abs_ ” he pointed at the abs perfectly visible under the white wife beater the _Jack_ was wearing. “I think I'm falling in love with you.”

The other grinned. “Well, then you might want to know the name of the man you're falling in love with, Rose” he bowed and took his hand, kissing it softly. “My name is Derek Hale.”

“Stiles Stilinski” Stiles supplied, not able to fight down the blush that was creeping up his neck. “And I hate you.”

“I thought you loved me?”

“I don't know, I have to decide yet, you're so damn hard to classify okay, give me my time.”

Derek laughed, ignoring the glare Stiles gave him. “While you figure it out, would you like some tea? I made it before and it may still be warm.”

Stiles agreed, following his incredibly hot beloved-behated neighbour in his flat.

 

 

In the end they started dating just two weeks after, and the first time Stiles decided to bring sex on the table he let Derek find him naked on the bed with a smile on his face. Stiles had simply said “Draw me like one of your French Girls” and Derek was all his, arroused like never before and in the middle of a laughing fit.

It was awesome.

 


	4. It's the end.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> SPOILER ALERT TRAILER SEASON 6  
> (No, the part about Derek isn't spoiler, I unfortunately made that up)  
> The Ghost Riders are gone, Stiles is safe thanks also to Derek.  
> Derek isn't going to stay.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 4th shost sterek story published in the place of 16th Sterek fic. Enjoy!  
> [Unbetad]

It was the end.

The Ghost Riders were gone, Stiles was free and so was Peter. Scott had a long time trying to bring back all the missing people to the right families taking their memories away so they wouldn't be forever traumatized, and now he was discussing the last step with Derek about how to reinforce the boundaries of the McCall pack's territory.

Derek had come back right before finding Stiles, and he was the decisive help to find him still strong and alive. Somehow Stiles hadn't been surprised to find him there, nor he was knowing him and Lydia had been the only ones to remember him.

When Scott demanded to know, Stiles simply shrugged and told him he asked for help in a dream. The alpha didn't press the matter further.

They had returned to their previous life, Scott, Lydia, Stiles and Malia giving their exams and graduating from high school successfully, Liam, Mason and Hayden finishing their studies for the year.

College was coming for most of them, and not everyone was going to stay in town for it, like Kira, who had already moved out of there.

Derek already knew what to do and he had already his things packed up at the loft, ready for him to leave again.

There was nothing real to keep him anchored to Beacon Hills, and he certainly wasn't about to start thinking about his ' _almost_ 's and his ' _could have been'_ s. He wasn't about to start worrying for the ' _what if'_ s.

After leaving Braeden to find the desert wolf he had started building a new life for him elsewhere and he had been looking forward to find the right place where to stop, the right place where to find another pack.

After the meeting with Scott the alpha had asked him when he was going to leave and Derek told him he was ready to part ways with them in two days. 

During those two days everyone came to say goodbye, from Scott to the Sheriff, from Malia to Mason. They would miss him, they saiid, even if some of them didn't know him that better. 

During those twodays, Stiles avoided him like plague.

"You have to understand him" Scott had said when he asked about the human. "He already saw you leaving twice, sure you'd never come back. He can't stand a third, not when it's permanent." 

Derek hadn't known what to take from that sort of confession, but his time was over, he had to leave. He already knew he wasn't going to be the inly one; Scott was going to college away from there, and so was Lydia, moving to New York to attend NYU. Stiles... Stiles he didn't know, and probably would never. 

With a soft bitterness in his heart, Derek made his way to the loft, ready to give his last goodbye, but found the door already unlocked.

He slided it open and looked in, his eyes pausing on a dark silhouette standing against the window illuminated by the twilight. 

Stiles turned toward him when he heard him coming, his face a tensed mask. He looked like he was about to bolt out of the room, a metal key being used as something to keep his hands busy with. 

Derek stepped further inside the loft, his eyes never leaving once Stiles, as if afraid he'd disappear if he looked away for just a second. "What are you doing here?" He asked softly, not daring to speak louder. 

Stiles shrugged with one shoulder. "I was supposed to ask you to stay" he whispered back. "But I guess I already know it's not going to be enough."

"There's nothing that keeps me from going." 

The boy drew out a shuddering breath. "Maybe I hoped I could have been something." 

Derek tried to be as gentle as possible when he told him, "It's not enough."

"I know. I'm just a  _what if_ , right? An  _almost_ something. I could have been enough, but I'm not, am I?" 

"You're not."

Silence fell on them for a while, the two of them just looking at each other, tear honeyed eyes looked with sad green ones. 

Stiles was quick to brush his cheek with one of his hands when a tear wet his face. "I don't think I can survive watching you leave me behind again." 

And there was it, the confession Derek didn't know he had been waiting for a lifetime. Those words had the same meaning of the three worded statement, but somehow sounded better. 

Derek made another step, took Stiles' hands in his. "Then don't." He proposed. "Come with me. We can find another place to live in together, where you can attend college."

Stiles' breath itched in his throat, eyes widening slighty as if he had never considered that option before. "I'm not ready for college" he mumbled. "I need some time."

Derek knew what he meant and couldn't help but feel broken. That boy had his own demons, but he was far too yound to have so many behind him. "Take it. Leave the city." 

He entwined their fingers, smiling softly. "We can go wherever you want, traveling around the world. We can come visit your dad sometimes, but nothing really ties you here, not anymore."

Stiles gripped his hands tighter,waiting for Derek to finish speaking. 

"Come with me, Stiles."

Stiles slowly breathed out. "Yeah, okay."


	5. Gotta catch 'em all!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles really loves pokémon go. Derek goes with it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 5th short sterek story posted in the place of 17th august sterek fic. Enjoy! [Unbetad]

He could do it. He could accomplish his fucking goal.

He just had to keep focused like he was doing right now, his ADHD for once on his side, and aim perfectly. 

It had just two last shots. 

Stiles was not going to give up, he wanted to catch that fucking pokémon since he started playing Pokémon Go and now, in the back yard of Lydia's house he was about to do it. He didn't care he just had two megaballs left. 

Kira looked at him from the window, eyebrows knotted together in confusion. "Stiles, what are you doing?"

Stiles didn't answer, throwing another megaball. "Charizard don't do you dare escape!" He yelled, clenching his phone in his hands so hard everyone was surprised it hadn't already broken in thousand pieces.

The ball shook once. No escape. It shook again. Stiles held his breath because they usually ran away at the second shake, but _nope_ it stayed in and the ball shook a third time, then stopped- _CAUGHT!!!_

Stiles rushed inside, yelling and laughing, waving his phone in front of everyone's face to see. "I caught him!" He yelled. "I caught Charizard!"

In that moment Derek came in, greeting the pack with a nod of his head. Stiles didn't lose time, he threw his arms around the wolf's neck, jumping and wrapping his legs around his hips. "I caught a Charizard with 785 CP!" 

Derek looked stricken. "A what?"

"A Charizard" the human repeated, leaning back to look at his boyfriend in the face. Seeing that Derek kept looking lost, he frowned. "You know pokémon go, right?" He denied. "What? You never heard it? Oh my god, I have to tell you absolutely about this fantastic game!"

Scott sent Derek a sympathetic look. "You have a death wish, buddy" he mumbled, knowing Derek would pick it up. The wolf regretted showing his confusion to Stiles, but like the awesome partner he was being labelled, he followed him on the couch and listened to every word.

It definitely wasn't the last time he heard about it.

Stiles kept playing almost everyday, running around the loft to 'hatch eggs' and thanking Derek for living there because there was three damn pokéstops right in front of his building.

It wasn't exactly a bad thing, to be honest, since he got to enjoy Stiles' presence even more, but he missed the cuddling sessions his boyfriend got him used to, and he knew he could simply tell him to not play all day and spend time with him, but Stiles looked so happy when showing Derek his newly caught pokémons he couldn't but keep it for him. 

He wondered how he could turn to be his new favourite creature without havinst to break his phone, but Derek really had no ideas.

Stiles was currently walking around the loft to hatch one of his eggs, speaking with Derek about something they discussed in the last pack meeting. Derek was mostly listening, his interest higher for the book he was reading, so Stiles gave up soon, taking back his phone to look out for some cool pokémon.

"HOLD ON" he yelled, putting on the camera to search the creature. "There is a Growlithe" he moved around until he found it, and when he understood where he was he paused. Derek looked up at him from his book. "It's on your chest." 

Derek arched an eyebrow. "What?"

Stiles pointed at his phone. "There is a Growlithe on your chest". That seemed to attract the wolf's interest, and in almost no time at all it was gone, the wolf catching it with his own phone.

"Oh, it has 453 CP. Not bad" Derek commented, ignoring how Stiles seemed to be paralized. When he got no answer back, however, he glanced up and met his wide shocked eyes. "What?"

"You play too?" If anyone asked, he would deny it with his life, but in that moment Derek didn't just shrug with unusual shiness, he downright _blushed_. "Since when?" Stiles jumped on the bed, advancing until he was close to his boyfriend, looking from his phone to his face.

"Two days after you found a Gastly in my kitchen" was the answer. "You just kept playing pokémon and..." Derek shrugged again, checking out Growlithe on the phone so he had something to do with his hands. It was relatively powerful, yeah, but not the most powerful one he had.

Stiles, however, wasn't done with him and waited until he closed the app to jump on his lap and place carefully Derek's book on the nightstand. "And what, Sourwolf?" He asked softly.

"Well, I knew you liked it, and I wanted to spend time with you since you're here on holiday from college, and I thought playing was a good way to do it." He looked down at Stiles's hands, taking them and playing with his fingers. "I actually enjoy the game as well, so why not? It's cool, right?" Derek then searched for Stiles' eyes, suddenly insecure and worried he might have done wrong

Stiles stared at it warm and open, eyes wide with love and affection, soft smile curling the corners of his lips up. "You did all of this just for me?" Derek nodded slowly. "I love you, Sourwolf" they kissed lazily, the wolf beaming at him after. " _My_ Sourwolf."

"All yours."

As an afterthought, Stiles laughed. "Now that I think about it, it's just right it was you to catch Growlithe. It suits perfectly with your grumpy personality."

Derek facepalmed, unimpressed. "I bet I'd find a slowpoke right on your face, you hyperactive spaz."

Stilees bursted out laughing, making Derek smile. "Oh, my god! That's just so amazingly rude!"

"You started it."

**Author's Note:**

> Heeey guys! 
> 
> I’m not going to drop posting the sterek fics I promised for the month, but I wanted to tell everybody from tomorrow 15th August till the 23rd I won’t be able to post anything at all.
> 
> Some problems came up and I have to leave for Albania for a week, and I have no internet connection there so I will be cut out for a while there. Isolated…  
> Also, a big Sorry for who was waiting for the 13th fic I should have posted yesterday, but I am also feeling bad (stomach ache, head ache, general soreness (?)) so I won’t be post it or today’s one until I come back from Albania. 
> 
> BUT I’M NOT GOING TO DISAPPEAR! 
> 
> I’m going to fill the queue so everyday will be posted a little short sterek story of probably less than 1k words, so I will keep you entertained till my return. I hope you will enjoy them!


End file.
